Of Shooting Stars and Shinobi
by pheony
Summary: Kagura and Gintoki get transported to the Shinobi world. Is there a way back to their own world? Wait. Where did they even come from? Wait. Who are they anyway? Wait. Will Konoha help them find out? Will their existence in this world change the course of Shinobi history? Is there room for unconventional love! Shikamaru x Kagura. Ratings might change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was bored T_T... I didn't really plan on writing a story, but I had to pretend I was writing my research paper to ditch having to socialize with the weekend guests, so this is what it resulted in: scribbles for a highly unlikely Shikamaru x Kagura pairing. And I'm writing this note as an excuse for however this turns out.

I don't know how you found this fic, coz I honestly wouldn't have.. lol.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Shooting Star**

Shikamaru stared up at the most beautiful night sky he had ever laid eyes on for as long as he had been alive. Not even in his dreams had he imagined such a magnificent starry display, and right above Konoha too where the evening bustle was at its peak. The usual lights flickering from street lamps, colorful signages, and well-lit homes all seemed dull against the brilliance of millions of stars and galaxies hanging heavily in the air that night. The depth of colors, the silvers and midnight blues, bright purple laced with tender pinks, the soft greens and artful dusting of twinkling whites and yellows overwhelmed the shadow user as he took in as much as he could. It was alien and exciting to him, and it had been a while since anything really moved him this way.

He could hear Ino and Chouji gasping beside him, and it was as if he could physically feel the stress falling off their shoulders like a wet, heavy, stinky blanket slowly being peeled off. They had just finished an arduous five-hour debrief inside the Intelligence Division on a badly botched mission that even had its share of body counts. They had been positively drained on top of still feeling shitty about the whole fiasco, so it was understandable how eager they were to disappear into their own private nooks and brood in peace. But stepping out of the building and into the evening air, the trio now found themselves stupefied with eyes wide towards the sky and unable to step any further.

"This is..." Chouji attempted to articulate as he breathed in deeply. He couldn't quite find the right words so he closed his mouth and hummed instead, content to let silence take over and speak for him.

Ino on the other hand, didn't know when the tears started rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't sure if it was because of the child that had died in her arms yesterday or because she was suddenly overwhelmed at the thought that she was still alive. She didn't understand what the stars and the universe had to do with her currently disheveled emotions and why she was quietly falling apart now after seeing the night sky when she had perfectly kept a straight face throughout the whole interview. But maybe that was just it. The magnificent sky had gripped her heart with both gratitude and sorrow enough to squeeze out a few tears. Gratitude for being alive to see something so spectacular, and sorrow knowing the young boy didn't get a chance to. Ino quickly dried her eyes with the back of her hand and took a few lungfuls of cool air. She steadied her heart and turned to find Shikamaru with an expression on his face she'd never seen before.

"Shikamaru..." Ino whispered softly, carefully, like she was afraid she would break some sort of spell. His eyes were wide and bright like it was trying to drink in all the light from the stars and his mouth was partly open like he wanted to speak volumes but couldn't find the words. And was that a blush on his cheeks? He was so lost in it, in the vast, cosmic ocean, and oh, so attentive to it. It was as if nothing else mattered to him, not the mission, not the regrets, not the onset of troublesome paperwork, not even her finger that was currently poking his cheek. This is as far from bored and uninterested as she had ever seen Shikamaru be and the sight of it mesmerized her enough that she couldn't look away.

"Have you ever..." Chouji whispered again, and again couldn't seem to finish his thoughts with words.

"Never," it was Shikamaru who answered. His voice was a soft, awe-struck whisper. "I've never seen anything so beautiful.

Ino's breath caught. She scanned her brain for a single moment when Shikamaru had ever said anything was so beautiful before that night. She searched her memories for when he gave a tender smile like that, one of deep longing and fascination, and she found none. This was a new side to him that she had never been privy to, and her heart started to race.

 _"You idiot,"_ she rebuked herself inwardly. _"What is your heart doing racing like that? He's talking about the sky, not you, you stupid girl. Get yourself together, this is Shikamaru we're talking about. Once he takes his eyes off those stars he'll be back to the Shikamaru that thinks everything is troublesome and you'll get disappointed."_ This is what she told herself as she shrugged off the warmth and tenderness starting to build up in her heart for this certain lazy-ass childhood friend of hers. But she did keep some of it, the tenderness, wondering if one day he'd look at anybody the way he was looking at the sky. She was pondering about this when Chouji's stomach growled aloud to signal its desperate need to be fed.

"Way to ruin the moment, chubs," Ino was giggling despite her words. It was the first time she actually cracked a smile since the mission.

"Hehe, sorry.." Chouji mumbled and smiled sheepishly. "But I haven't had food in hours! I'm starving."

Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle as well. He spared a look at his friends. Just minutes ago, he was way too concerned that Ino and Chouji would be disconsolate because of the mission, but now, it felt like that was a worry from another lifetime. They're back to themselves and seeing them without those grave expressions on their faces instantly took away any lingering worry off his chest.

"Say no more, Chouji," Shikamaru wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Yakiniku Q tonight. My treat!"

"Oh? You're being uncharacteristically generous!" Ino clapped her hands. "Are you just being extra nice coz you feel sorry for me and Chouji? We're not that fragile you know."

"You're being characteristically annoying, Ino," Shikamaru groaned and walked ahead of them. "Why would I feel sorry for you? As far as I'm concerned, it was a setup from the very beginning, so you guys coming back alive is already a victory." He looked up at the sky once more and was glad they were all alive for this. "Now quit spoiling it and let's go."

"You're right, why waste a lovely night!" Ino agreed and pulled Chouji over to Shikamaru. Soon they were languidly strolling through a very lively Konoha. The streets were filled with a warm, delightful atmosphere, people laughing and giggling, music playing in the background, lovers in each others' arms, children on their father's shoulders, friends enjoying meals in the open air, all admiring the night sky.

In no time, they were seated near the patio in Yakiniku Q, enjoying a well-deserved dinner. Shikamaru was mostly staring off into the sky than minding his food or his companions, however, and both Ino and Chouji knew he was itching to actually be alone to stargaze in leisure. He didn't even notice when Asuma arrived and took a piece of meat from his plate.

"Sensei, look at him, I never thought there was ever something that could make Shikamaru into a drooling idiot." Ino shook her head in mock despair before ordering another set of meat.

"Ino..." Chouji whispered in a reprimanding tone.

"Relax, he can't even hear us," she waved a hand. "But seriously, if he stares at the sky more like that, it might as well just come down and ask him to marry him."

Asuma just laughed. He really did look love-struck.

At around 10pm, the crowd in the streets started thinning out. It was a pleasant dinner all throughout, but Ino and Chouji noticed how distracted Shikamaru was. The sky was still glorious, and some had even laid out blankets in the open to stargaze. But tomorrow is another day for another mission for most shinobi, and they had started saying their goodbyes to call it a night. The evening breeze blew as Shikamaru waved Ino and Chouji goodbye, and the air, he noted, was a bit electric. He must have imagined it, but it felt like a soft spark touched his skin, making the hairs on his arm and neck stand. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable. It was even almost pleasant.

He made his way to his favorite grassy slope where he usually spent hours cloud-watching, and settled himself on the soft grass. He was a lazy guy who'd rather sleep than pull an all-nighter, but why waste a lovely night, right? Because, contrary to popular belief, there are other things that could interest Shikamaru enough to bother him to move other than Shogi and Go. Of course, anything new and unknown to him, anything that puzzled him that he can play with in his mind while exerting the least physical effort were his favorite things, but even once in a while, he was willing to lose sleep or go the extra mile for something extraordinarily rare that made him escape from his usual ennui. Because to someone who can figure things out quite readily, and to someone too lazy to seek out excitement, it's rather easy to get bored and all that is left to enjoy are the mundane and unremarkable comforts of life, like soft grass and untroublesome companionship.

All that being said, it was impossible for this night sky to bore him. This was simply the most spectacular thing he's seen in his life, and the occasional meteor showers even made him catch his breath. Unknown to most, beauty was something Shikamaru thoroughly enjoyed, especially if it was already staring right at him and he didn't have to go and seek it out.

At around midnight, Shikamaru felt the electricity in the air again, followed closely by another, and a few moments late, he felt it again, this time stronger. Shikamaru sat up, alarmed. Was this abnormal amount of heavenly bodies somehow making this happen? Is there foreboding danger? He heard from a distance, a number of surprised shrieks as the air around Konoha began to turn charged. Lighting sparked everywhere, the bolts finding their way to the metal lamp posts, generating a power surge that led to a massive blackout.

And then it happened. Fascination turned into dread as the sky above them began to rumble and screech menacingly. The vivid stars overhead began to swirl rapidly into a vortex that was immediately expanding, forming a dark hole right above Konoha. The air turned dense, cold, and strange, and although Shikamaru quickly stood up, his feet stayed planted where he stood, eyes transfixed at the phenomenon. He just hoped the night watch were already forming seals for a barrier to protect the village from this unknown force.

He felt it first, the forceful, heavy pressure that suddenly exploded in the atmosphere from the dark hole, before he heard the deafening boom that followed. A flaming blue meteorite had emerged from the hole, raging straight towards the village. Shikamaru watched stunned at the visible ripple in the air as the meteorite broke through the atmosphere, and in a split second, it blazed right across his eyes and crashed violently half a mile from where he stood in the direction of the east gate. The earth and the air shook, and there was dust and smoke from the impact. He looked up just in time to see the black hole sink into itself and disappear without a trace, and to his horror, he also noticed that the previously vibrant sky began to fade into normalcy. The power generators kicked in and light flickered back into Konoha homes. Dark clouds began rolling across the sky, covering the sidereal display, and a soft rumble warned of incoming storms.

Shikamaru was already processing the situation in his mind. Most of Konoha were awake by now and shaken, and there was much commotion, but he had to find out what fell out from the sky. It appeared to him that the falling star was the climax of this whole strange phenomenon. He was one of the first to reach the crash site. When the dust and smoke had subsided enough, Shikamaru found the entire gate had been destroyed and turned into a huge crater. The damage around it was severe, the impact force had pushed back heavily, leaving light posts bent, wood splintered, and concrete in pieces. A number of Anbu were already there, pulling out Izumo, and Kotetsu from under the debris.

Shikamaru fixed his gaze on the object sitting in the middle of the crater. It looked like a massive dying ember, like a huge, mangled lump of coal still hot to the touch. It was roughly the size of a person, and Shikamaru narrowed his eyes when he sensed movement within it. He heard the crackle and like a thick, dry scab, part of its outer shell fell off. He was taken aback in utter shock when the fingers emerged from the crack, raw with burn marks, bloodied.. small and slender. A firm grip held his shoulder right before he was about to step closer, and he looked up to see the Hokage staring intently at the alien object.

"No one go near it!" she ordered. "Secure the perimeter! Is there a Hyuuga around?"

"Hai!" Iroha Hyuuga jumped quickly to Tsunade's side, and without being ordered he concentrated his chakra to his eyes.

"Byakugan!" the veins around his eyes popped, and almost immediately, he gasped at his discovery. "It's alive! More accurately, there are two sets of chakra signatures. One is very faint, and the other almost barely noticeable. There are two... beings... inside. In critical condition," Iroha stuttered.

A desperate, muffled groan came from the fallen object, and a struggling, shaky arm slowly pierced through the burnt layer.

"H-help..." the small, wavering voice called. It sounded like it came from a female child. Sakura, who had recently arrived at the scene was the first to step into the crater, a little afraid but desperate to save the life of the one begging.

"Sakura, stop!" Tsunade stilled her. "We don't know if there are any dangers. Let Iroha finish analyzing."

"But.. shishou!" Sakura protested.

By this time, the creature in the meteorite had moved enough to chip away most of the outer covering, large cracked layers falling off her form, revealing a small girl in red tattered clothing, and skin riddled with blood and raw flesh. Her orange hair, though unburnt was partly soaked in blood and sticking to her face.

The onlookers tried to make sense of what they saw, and Shikamaru was the first to register that the gnarled mass wrapped around the girl's back were a set of large arms. He saw her gasp in despair, looking at something beneath her, and her shaky hands started to desperately clear away the rest of the burnt layers around her.

"N-no..." she whimpered, a shrill panic in her voice. "G-Gin-chan! W-wake up... Someone! Help him! Please! Please!" she snapped her head towards the crowd, eyeing the first person she sees: Shikamaru. Her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen, like the very color of the flaming meteorite that had brought her there. Tears were dripping down her face, washing away blood and ash. "P-please h-..." the girl didn't get to finish, as she fainted and fell forward with a thud.

"Shishou!" Sakura pleaded.

Tsunade clucked her tongue irritably and turned to Iroha. "Well?"

"There seems to be no immediate danger or any abnormality in the surrounding area. It should be safe to approach."

"Go!" Tsunade ordered Sakura. "Shikamaru, assist her! - Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she summoned a smaller part of Katsuyu, then turned to Shizune to order rooms to be prepped for the patients.

Recovering from shock, Shikamaru rushed beside Sakura who was clawing away debris from the bodies. He got there in time as she was lifting the girl off the embrace of the other person, who, as Shikamaru saw now, was an adult male of muscular build, his skin and body more severely damaged than the girl's, and he was unconscious, most probably already dead. Sakura felt for his pulse.

"It's faint, but he's still with us," her hands glowed green as she started examining the damage in his body. "This is..." she started, face paling, but digressed, and then turned to the girl, examining her the same way. Shikamaru was cradling the girl now, ready to carry her to the operating table. Tsunade was beside him now, Katsuyu splitting herself between the two unconscious bodies.

"We need to get her there in less than three minutes," Sakura, her palms glowing green on the girl's chest, didn't even bother to look at him. "I'll need Katsuyu and me to continue keeping her stable before we get there. I need to climb on your back while you carry her so I can concentrate. Can you manage?" He just nodded mutely as Sakura maneuvered to climb on his back, gripping his waist with her legs so both her hands can continue healing the girl in front of them. As soon as Sakura was settled, Shikamaru stood and sprinted towards the hospital, and the rain started pouring.

Not a minute had passed when the girl slipped into brief consciousness, wincing pain as Shikamaru landed on a rooftop and quickly jumped off again. "Gin-chan?" she whimpered. Most of the rain had washed away the blood and the dirt from her, and Shikamaru noted that her skin was like porcelain where it wasn't raw from burns and blue from bruises. His mind tried to wrap around the idea that this creature bundled in his arms had just fallen from the sky.

"He's being treated. Don't worry," Sakura was the one who answered, but Shikamaru noted the unease in her tone. "What's your name?"

The girl tried to focus her blue eyes towards Sakura and answered, "Ka-kagura.." she answered before recoiling in pain and thrashing in Shikamaru's arms.

"Shikamaru, we need to hurry!"

Katsuyu had to use a larger mass of her body to fully envelope the other patient. His life hung on a thread and Tsunade wasn't even sure he'd make it to the operating table. his whole back was burnt, bones shattered, internal organs bleeding. It almost irritated her that his pulse was still there, defying all reason. It's as if it was pure grit and willpower that was keeping him alive. It won't be a walk in the park to even try to keep him alive through the night.

"I saw everything" Shizune said as she ran beside the stretcher carrying Katsuyu and the patient. "Didn't they... Didn't they just fall from the sky? What's going on?"

Tsunade kept silent. She didn't have time to answer this question in the middle of her mental preparation for the procedures she needed to do as soon as the patient was on the table. She called an anbu to her side and listed names of medic-nins and specialists she needed for the operation. She didn't miss a beat and explained to Shizune in detailed sequence what was going to happen.

Shizune knew that look on the Hokage's face. It meant that she was determined to give it her all and go for broke to save a life.

The sun was already rising when Sakura was finally certain the girl was out of critical condition and is stable enough to be transferred to Intensive Care. Her team had successfully restored the girl's cardiac rhythm, healed most of her severe burns, aligned and mended dislocated and broken bones, and stabilized internal bleeding. She was almost surprised that all the procedures went so well, and that the girl's body cooperated completely to whatever ministration they subjected her to. The girl's chakra was definitely unique, as well. It felt vigorous despite her circumstance, and Sakura couldn't help but think that this had amplified her own healing jutsu, making everything relatively easier for a case that could've ended really bad really soon.

Removing her surgical mask and her gloves, Sakura directed her team and they started to clean up and wheel the girl out of the operating room. As the doors swung open, Sakura noticed that Shikamaru had fallen asleep on the waiting bench outside, and was awoken by the sound of the gurney. He stood up straight and his eyes followed the blanketed girl, her face now cleaned up, partly bandaged, and her orange hair sprawled on the white hospital sheets.

"She made it..." Shikamaru was pleased. Sakura smiled and nodded, slumping on the bench beside him. "Sakura, you're pretty amazing, you know that, right?"

"Thanks. I learn from the best... but tonight, I think I mostly got lucky," she yawned. "Why are you still here anyway?"

Shikamaru shrugged as his eyes continued to follow the gurney. "It's not really everyday I get to be part of the rescue of a shooting star... It's a bit troublesome, but I just felt invested and decided to wait for the outcome," he said softly. "I wonder if the other one made it, I went to check an hour ago and they're still locked up with him..."

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Amazing. When I first scanned his body, I was even shocked he still had a pulse. He had too many broken bones that I've lost count, and too many punctures in his internal organs, not to mention the third degree burns."

"Was that why you opted to save the girl first?"

"I honestly don't know what I could've done for him... I felt very incapable, so I left everything to Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-san," Sakura paused thoughtfully. "Who are these people, Shikamaru?"

He didn't have an answer for her.

"I guess we'll just have to find out, eh?" Sakura smiled faintly.

Shikamaru nodded. "Reports came in this morning," he started, changing his tone. "There was surprisingly no other major damage other than the gate and no casualties. Power's back up too."

"That's good," Sakura stretched her limbs.

"No unusual activity from other villages as well, and all our borders are secure," he reported. "At least at the moment."

"Why does it sound like that bothers you, Shikamaru?" Sakura observed.

He sighed. "Coz none of it makes sense. How can two people just come out from a black hole in the sky, crash from that height and still live? Are they sent here? Was it an accident?" he paused, and Sakura knew he wasn't even voicing out all the questions in his mind. "Nevermind, I'm just cranky coz I'm tired... Also, we've been instructed in the meantime to keep the fact that the meteorite was actually two live people, classified. All witnesses had already been briefed. It would just be too troublesome trying to explain to the village how two people just fell from a hole in the sky."

Sakura had to smile at that. "Kagura and Gin-chan, huh? they sure know how to make an entrance."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - It's Important to Remember Important Things**

"I'm so tired..." Tsunade complained to Shizune as she slumped over her desk, where piles of paperwork were left unattended. She had just sent out Kakashi and Gai on another Class-S Mission, and now she had to simultaneously do Hokage office work and supervise the ongoing critical medical proceedings of the stranger who had fallen from the sky three days ago. Today, the goal was to delicately piece together most of his vertebrate and begin the bone-mending process, a little similar to Lee's operation. Sakura and Ino, with the help of two Hyuuga medic-nins, aiding them with Byakugan, took lead in the operations involving the patient's ribs. In a couple hours, Tsunade and Shizune will have to replace them.

"He's hanging in there..." Shizune smiled uncomfortably. A lot of people had already exerted a lot of hard work into this, and still the patient was not out of danger. It would devastate everyone if things turned for the worse at this point. Everyone's calling it the miracle case. It was like trying to piece together an already dead body that refused to actually die, as if the soul clung stubbornly and refused to go to the afterlife. It's already been three days of nonstop shifts, with mostly Sakura and Tsunade on rotation, and they were both starting to feel the exhaustion.

"And who's gonna pay for all the medical bills, huh?!" Tsunade groaned.

"Hokage-sama, you're doing a good deed... and good deeds are a reward in themselves. We should really eat something before our shift. What would you like?" Shizune tried to mollify her.

"Dango and meat buns..." Tsunade mumbled, her face buried in her arms above the desk. "Shizune," she stopped the younger woman before she opened the door. "I went to visit the girl this morning. The burns on her hands are completely gone. Even the scars. I've noted that her ankle still had a small crack in it this morning, which was originally a severe fracture. On your way back, can you check her progress? I'm a bit baffled by the speed of recovery... It's almost as if... as if her healing abilities match or even surpass Naruto's who's a Jinchuuriki."

"I see," Shizune looked at her thoughtfully. "So that's why you transferred her to Intelligence Division's holding cell and placed Anbu on watch."

"It's for security purposes. We have to be cautious. We don't know who they are or what their motives are. For all we know, they could be ticking time bombs. If they're from another village, there's also a possibility that a rescue operation will be carried out for them. They don't seem like normal civilians. At first I thought she could be a Jinchuuriki, but as much as we try to trace a second set of chakra signature on her, there weren't any, unless there was some special sealing jutsu involved. We have to be ready for anything. And there's really no helping it, but we'll have to begin their interrogation as soon as they gain consciousness," she paused.

"Alright," Shizune answered, rubbing her chin. That was a lot of information to process, and she almost felt bad for the Hokage who had to constantly worry about the village's security. The Akatsuki threat had just only subsided, and their intelligence says they won't be making any major moves at least in the next couple years. Naruto is relatively safe with Jiraiya, the boy's virtue and morality aside, and things had been going well with Konoha's relationship with Suna. But now this. It's like they couldn't really catch a break. Where did these two even come from? What are they, exactly? She felt it with her medical jutsu when she was tending to them - the alien attributes of their chakra. They're very human, yes. All limbs, all organs were the same as ordinary human's. It's the chakra that felt different. Did it feel artificial? No. That wasn't it. But she couldn't really put a finger on it. She's sure this is what was also bearing down on Tsunade and Sakura's minds. Their chakra felt like pure and potent life force. Moreover, the girl's chakra system was most astounding. She couldn't be much older than Naruto, but her chakra network was more sophisticated than any she's ever seen before. When most people's chakra networks would feel like passageways throughout the body, hers felt like highways. There's not much chakra flowing through them right now due to her current condition, but just thinking about the implications of having such a system design was mind-boggling, even threatening. Shizune could definitely understand the Hokage-sama's wariness.

"Hokage-sama," the Anbu suddenly materialized in front of her desk. "The girl has woken up."

Tsunade sighed as she pulled herself to her feet. "I guess dango and meat buns will have to wait."

When Tsunade entered the holding room, the girl was sitting on her bed, staring intently on her lap, her fingers clutching the bed sheets tightly in her fists. It was unbelievable, but most of her burns didn't even register as scars.

Tsunade approached her cautiously. "How are you feeling?"

The girl looked up at her, brows creased, studying her, her bright blue eyes seemingly fixed on the diamond on her forehead, and then afterwards traveled down to Tsunade's chest, staring for quite a while, enough to make the Hokage a bit uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" the girl asked almost in a deadpan, unclasping her hold on the sheets and bringing her fingers in front of her, flexing the phalanges as if to show her that everything seems to be working fine. "Wow, you have nice boobs. Wonder when mine will grow..."

Well, that was unexpected. 'Uhh...thanks.. And you're only what, twelve? thirteen? Yours haven't really grown out yet, so no need to be jealous," Tsunade didn't know what else to say.

"Am I?" the girl asked.

"Sorry?"

"Am I twelve or thirteen?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Tsunade pulled a chair by the bedside and sat, crossing her legs and her arms.

"I..." the girl cocked her head to the side, her face in concentration. "I don't know."

Tsunade let out a sigh. "What do you remember, Kagura?"

"Kagura? Is that my name?"

At that, Tsunade pursed her lips. "That's what you told the medic when she asked you the day you came here. Do you remember what happened? Do you know where you are?"

There was a very long pause as the girl stared back at her lap and thought. "Ah!" she gasped, eyes widening like some realization just got to her. "I was pulled away... and it felt like I was falling for ages... and then... then... I was... but it's okay because... he was there! There's someone! He's... Where is he?"

"You mean, Gin-chan?" Tsunade recalled the name and hoped that it would help her piece things together and remember.

"Gin-chan? That sounds like a dumb name. Argh! I don't really remember! But he should have a stupid look on his face and messy silver hair! I think he's important to me. At least, I feel like he's part of who I am."

"Is he your father?" Tsunade asked.

The girl gave her an ugly, disgusted frown. "I don't think so."

"He sure looks too old to be your lover though."

"That makes me want to vomit," the girl literally shivered and turned a shade of blue. "I can't really remember right now, and I'm very confused. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I just know he's important to me, and I shouldn't be here... Everyone's waiting... we need to save everyone."

"Save everyone?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I-I dunno. It's all slipping away! Please, Boobsie-lady-aneki! Why am I forgetting things?! I don't want to forget! If I forget.. I'm going to lose everyone!" the girl suddenly motioned towards Tsunade that she instinctively leaned back. A stab of pain registered on her tiny face, and the girl pulled on her hair and her body crumpled as if in physical agony. The machines connected to her started beeping erratically and Shizune and another med-nin stepped in to hold her down.

"Should we administer the sedative?" Shizune asked.

"No," Tsunade stood and with hands glowing green, placed both palms on both side of the child's temples. She could feel the dampness from the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

Kagura calmed down a bit and laid still on the bed with eyes tightly shut and tears still streaming down her face. "Did I... lose everyone?" her tiny voice was filled with hopeless anguish. "Why am I so sad when I can't even remember?" Tsunade knew the girl was trying very hard to keep it together, but her sobs and her shaking shoulders betrayed her. "Did I let them down? Am I alone again?"

"No," Tsunade answered tenderly, even brushing away orange strands of hair from the child's face. Despite herself, her heart filled with empathy towards the child, and she decided to give it a gamble and trust that this kid wasn't a threat to her village. "Gin-chan is still fighting to live."

The girl's eyes snapped open. "Gin-chan is alive?" her teary but hopeful eyes searched Tsunade's, and the Hokage nodded with a soft smile.

"Can I see him?" Kagura asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately, he's still in surgery. He's been in there for three days now, and everyone is doing their very best to keep him alive. I'll be going there later to replace those who'd been working on him since this morning. We won't let him die, I promise," Tsunade vowed.

At that, Kagura's eyes flooded with fresh tears, and she sat up, gathering Tsunade's hands into hers and brought them to her forehead as she bowed her face into the bed. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Boobsie-lady-aneki!"

"Boobsie-stop calling me that!" Tsunade growled as she snatched her hands away from the girl's embrace with a slight blush on her face. "I am the Hokage of this village! Address me as such!" she was slightly embarrassed both at the choice of words and the open-faced gratitude the girl was showing her. She was smiling so wide and crying at the same time, bowing her head repeatedly until Tsunade worried she'd get an aneurysm.

"Alright, alright! Stop it already! I didn't say it was for free," Tsunade mumbled.

"That's okay!" Kagura grinned. "As long as you save him, I don't care what I have to pay."

"As long as we're on the same page," Tsunade smiled back at her.

"So, uh... what's a Hokage?"

Tsunade clucked her tongue as she left the room. She was both irritated and slaphappy about the whole encounter. Irritated because she had given another careless promise, and it would be extremely awkward if the man died on them which was more likely the case. She was happy because she felt like she was doing some good and the girl's smile was worth all the trouble. But then the child had to ask what a Hokage is, and as they interrogated her more, the more they found out the girl had either lost not just her memories but also her sensibilities, or she really didn't have any prior knowledge of anything concerning the world of shinobis. Not a single village name rang a bell to her, and she kept asking why the doctor's hands glowed green and why there were masked men around her room.

"Do you know what ninja are?" Tsunade had asked her, and the answer was a bit of a surprise.

"Ah! I think so! Wait. When you said the word, images flashed through my mind. I couldn't quite grasp it, and I've forgotten it now. But I think I knew people who were ninja," she answered excitedly.

"Is that so?" Tsunade rubbed her chin.

"Yeah... but I feel like they were the country idiots. They lurk in the shadows and do weird things.. I wish I can remember, I'm sorry Boo-"

"Hokage-sama!" Tsunade corrected her with a growl.

And so, with the limited data, Tsunade can only conclude that this girl was from a distant country where shinobi didn't really exist like they did here. Maybe the shinobi they had there were only genin-level and didn't know chakra manipulation or even medical ninjutsu? Does this mean the girl and her companion don't even know what ninjutsu is? Tsunade winced as she felt the throbbing on her temples. All the stress and the thinking is making her fatigued. She'd have to get Shikamaru in on this so he can do most of the thinking. She sniggered. It was a brilliant idea.

Meanwhile, with dango and meat bun take-out in to-go bags in her hand, Shizune headed back to the Intelligence Division and bumped into Shikamaru on her way in. The interrogation was taking longer than expected and Tsunade herself wanted to ask the questions so she had goaded Shizune to get her food before they had to go relieve Sakura in half an hour.

"What are you doing here?" it was an absent-minded question, and Shikamaru gave her a bored expression.

"I have work here," he answered. "Are you here to see the patient?" he followed up quickly. "I came early this morning to work with Inoichi-san and found out the girl's been transferred here. Wondered if I could check up on her during break time, but it turns out I don't have clearance for that." It was more of a question than a statement. What's up with the clearance?

"Ah," Shizune paused. "There'd been some development," was all Shizune could tell him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that.

"Development, huh?" he stuck his hands in his pockets and stared off at the sunset. After the incident, the starry night from three nights ago had also disappeared like it never happened. It was the talk of the town for the first two days after that night, but now it seemed like everyone was already beginning to forget and had gone back to trivial village life. Not that Shikamaru really minded, but it was indeed the most spectacular thing he'd ever seen, and now with the demolished gate and its surroundings already repaired good as new, the girl and the dying man were the only physical evidence he had of that night. Shikamaru couldn't get the image of the meteor from his head that whole night, burning bright blue, enveloped in a silver glow with a tail of orange and vermilion, cutting through the sky like a blinding arrow straight from Orion. He was almost afraid that he'd forget it, so when he gathered that the girl was inside the building where he was, he was almost eager to go see her, and maybe, just maybe, get a glimpse of her bright blue eyes and he'd know he won't forget.

Shikamaru sighed. It was too troublesome after all. He had already excused himself from Shizune when Tsunade called.

"Ah! Just the person I wanted to see! Shikamaru! I have a new assignment for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Babysitting is Such a Drag**

* * *

"You mean babysitting..." Shikamaru wasn't amused. He just had too much work going on as it is, and he felt like he was being overworked and underpaid. He stood there inside the Hokage's office and listened to the details of his new assignment.

"Well, more like surveillance with fact-finding, while teaching her the ropes around the village and at the same time making sure she doesn't do anything stupid," the Hokage smiled before taking a huge bite off of her meat bun.

"Glorified babysitting," he corrected himself.

"Exactly," Tsunade swallowed and kept eating in between phrases. "I need you to help her get her memory back. I need you to know where she came from and what she knows and doesn't know."

"I'm tempted to ask..." Shikamaru started.

"Why you?" Tsunade cut in. "You're mostly staying in the village as it is to help with the security strategy and preparation against Akatsuki. It will be convenient to just have her tag along while you do work around the village, as long as work doesn't involve sensitive information. Think of it as a tiny assignment piggy-backing on your real assignment."

"Like bring-your-kid-to-work-day, every day, indiscriminately?"

"Exactly," Tsunade ignored his sarcasm. "Besides, I need some brains in this. I believe there's more to her than what meets the eyes, and I'm more than curious about what we can learn from her. You'll also find that she doesn't know a lot about the shinobi world, so your sensibilities will help her cope more than if I put any of your peers in charge of her."

Shikamaru had to agree. Just thinking about Lee or Shino doing the job was enough to make him cringe a little. "But what about Ino or Tenten? I think a woman's touch is needed here."

"Ino is currently training under me, but I've already decided to have her lend you a hand whenever she can spare it. Anyway, she's on a mission with the Asuma and Chouji at the moment, but I'll brief her about it when she comes back. Tenten is also out on a month-long mission. I was thinking Kurenai can assist you as well, but at the moment, I can't spare any of my jounin."

"Understood," Shikamaru concurred. He didn't even have to ask about Sakura. He barely even saw the girl nowadays as she was completely buried in hospital work.

"Besides, your Kagenui no jutsu provides a fail-safe if ever she proves herself to be a threat. You're perfect for this job," the Hokage grinned triumphantly and gathered the folder in front of her and handed it to Shikamaru. "That's everything we have on her and her companion. Medical records, interrogation transcripts, eye-witness accounts on the night of contact, and investigation results from our tracking team. I'll update you as information comes in. As soon as the girl is well enough to walk, you'll be in-charge of her."

Shikamaru nodded. "So, where will she be staying when she gets discharged?"

"She'll continue to stay at the Intelligence Division holding room. It's safer and it's convenient since Inoichi and his team will have to spend time probing her mind. It'll be for our own insurance and purposes, but really it's also to help the girl. Any other questions?"

Shikamaru replied in the negative and was then dismissed. He was already poring over the documents in the folder as he descended the tower. "Kagura," he tried the name in his mouth for the first time. He had to chuckle at the transcript: Boobsie-lady-aneki.

* * *

It was around lunchtime the next day when Kotetsu appeared by Shikamaru's side at the library to summon him to the Hokage Tower where his new charge was waiting. "Already?" he blurted, surprised. He quickly gathered the papers he was reading concerning the girl's medical information, and he was genuinely feeling very unprepared. Sure, the records said that this Kagura had an abnormal recovery speed, but walking after just four days from these injuries was just absurd. Not even Naruto healed this fast! He felt uneasy, and a bit intimidated.

When he entered the Hokage tower, the girl was standing in front of the Hokage's desk in a simple white kimono and plain slippers that were a size bigger than her small feet. Her orange hair was a bedhead mess and she had turned around to look at him, bright blue eyes displaying a look of fragility and innocence. Shikamaru felt a bit sorry for her.

"Ah, he's here. Kagura, meet Shikamaru," Tsunade began. "I think you've seen him before, actually. Don't you remember?"

Kagura shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Shikamaru and then conspicuously scooted towards the Hokage and covered her hand as she whispered into her ears. "Is that the shinobi person you're telling me about? He kinda looks a bit plain, don't you think, anego? Can't I just get one of the Tanuki-masked ones? Or the long-haired pretty boy with the creepy white eyes that was here earlier?"

"I can hear you, you know," Shikamaru said as he stepped forward, sporting his usual bored face.

"No offense," the girl pouted and proceeded to unabashedly pick her nose, looking away from him.

"Call me Hokage-sama, got it?" Tsunade tsked at the girl.

"Right. Hokage-anego-sama," she gave the Hokage a thumbs up, who just resignedly shook her head.

"Look here, Kagura. Shikamaru is one of my best chuunin and you'll discover that plain is the farthest thing he can be, so I suggest you get to know him first before you start complaining. You'll thank me later," Tsunade lectured. "You are to listen to him and learn from him, and remember that Konoha's hospitality towards you and Gin-chan depends on your good behavior. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-anego-sama," the girl nodded earnestly. "I'll be very good. You won't regret it!"

"Good. Now, if neither of you have any questions, you are dismissed," then she smiled happily at both of them. "You two get along, okay?"

"Okay!" Kagura answered. "So, Shika-chan, I'm starving... I don't have money, so can you buy me food?"

* * *

After Kagura's tenth bowl of Ichiraku ramen, Shikamaru had nervously reached for his wallet to check if he had enough cash to pay for her meal. This is too troublesome. He had asked the Hokage who would be shouldering all of Kagura's expenses during her stay and the Hokage just shooed him away, saying he just start a tab for her and they'll figure it out later. Now, he's almost regretting accepting the assignment. If the girl ate this much all the time, he'd end up seriously in debt.

He couldn't bring himself to loathe her though. When the girl took her first bite, her eyes immediately filled with happy tears and she had looked at him with such honest gratitude and delight that he was glad he brought her to Ichiraku.

"Thank you, Shika-chan! That's the best-tasting ramen in all my memory!" her eyes teared up once again when he had slapped the wad of bills on the table to pay for all eighteen bowls.

"That's the only ramen in your memory, as far as I know," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"At least you know I'm not lying," she said happily, patting her oversized stomach, totally proud of it.

"Did you have enough?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, I was trying to hold back... since you were paying, but if you say it's okay-"

"I was being sarcastic. Seriously. How much can you eat?" Shikamaru cut in quickly.

"Lots!" was her only answer as she slid off the bar stool and wobbled on her feet as she stood. Shikamaru watched in wonder. The only signs of the injuries she had were the bandages on both her calves that Shikamaru remembered to had been so badly burnt when he had carried her to the operating room that night. Now, it didn't even look like it bothered her. She just looked like a tiny pregnant person on her due date, and was walking like one too, earning them suspicious glances.

"Your injuries don't hurt anymore?" he ventured to ask.

"Ehm, well, I have aches here and there. And the scabs on my back are starting to itch really bad, and I think my elbow is still a bit out of place, but overall I feel great! Those so-called medic-nins are amazing! I don't remember receiving a better medical care in my life!"

"Uhh..you don't remember anything, remember?"

"Oh. Right," she scratched the back of her head.

"Or do you? Do you remember anything new now?" he asked her as they walked towards the Ninja Academy, their next stop on the Konoha tour. On the way to Ichiraku, he had explained what the stone faces meant and it was like teaching a toddler, so he figured they should start at square one.

"Mmmmm..." she mused. "Nothing really. I get feelings, but not exact memories. Like for example, when Hokage-anego told me Gin-chan's operation was successful and that all they have to do now is heal up his burns, in my heart, I felt really happy. I don't know why. I can't even remember who Gin-chan is to me, but I feel like I don't want to lose him... Ahhhhh... I wish I can remember! Maybe he owed me a lot of money!" she scratched her head again in frustration.

Shikamaru lapsed into thoughtful silence. He had read somewhere that even in amnesia patients, feelings associated with past experiences or significant objects can stick around even when the brain damage obstructs the connection between the memory and the emotion. He could use this. At least, he could find out a bit about her personality and he can start constructing a general behavioral evaluation on her.

"Kagura, I want to try something. We're going to play a word association game."

She cocked her head sideways. "Word asso-what?"

"It's like this. I'll tell you a word and you tell me the first word that pops into your head after I say it. Don't think about it too much. Just tell me the first thought you get. For example, if I say 'food', what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

"Sukonbu," she answered almost automatically.

"Great! Just like that. The first thing that enters your mind, okay? Ready?"

"Mm," she nodded.

"Color," Shikamaru started with something basic.

"Red, of course," she answered.

"Animal," he continued.

"Sada... haru..." she paused mid-syllable, surprised at her own answer. "What the hell is a sadaharu?" she asked him.

"Beats me, but this is good. We might piece together some of your memories. Let's investigate what a sadaharu is later. Okay, next. Family."

"Hmm."

"Don't think about it, just tell me the first thought you get."

"Okay.. well, protect," she said firmly.

"I see. Hmm. Friend?"

"Idiot, he-he.." she chuckled, looking almost embarrassed.

Shikamaru let out a small smile. "Some of my friends are idiots too. Next. Village."

"Uh, bumpkin."

"Ninjutsu."

"Nin-nin!" she made a comical pose that didn't look like ninjutsu at all.

"Uh. Okay. Akatsuki."

"Is that a dog?"

Shikamaru made a mental note. "Alright.. how about, fire?"

He sensed her give out a slight flinch. "Hot."

"Night sky."

"Meteor shower."

"Hm. Okay-"

"Wait, wait, wait. When's my turn to ask?" she interrupted.

"What?"

"How is this fun when I'm the only one playing? I wanna be the one saying words too."

"Fine, fine. How troublesome. You ask then," Shikamaru sighed and waited for the word. "Well?"

"Uh, okay. "Boobs."

Shikamaru instantaneously took a knuckle to her head. "What kind of word is that?!"

"Ow! What? It's what came to mind first! And what's wrong with boobs anyway? Are you a virgin?!"

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that question. Choose another word," he pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Hmmm... Home," she decided.

"Warm," he answered.

"Friend?"

"Chouji."

"Ah! How about girlfriend," she sniggered.

"Troublesome," he didn't miss a beat.

"What. You don't have one?" she asked. "I guess that makes sense since you look plain and all."

"Oi. Did you just insult me? After I paid a fortune for your lunch?"

"Hehe! I was kidding! You're so serious!" she stuck out her tongue and then walked in front of him to look closer at his face. He stopped walking and leaned away from her face which was a mere inches from his, her eyes studying his features unabashedly.

"You actually have nice eyes, you know," she assessed. "If you know how to use them, you can definitely get a girlfriend. I can be your pointman."

"I don't need one, and you're the one who has nice eyes, you dummy," he flicked her forehead, and he paused at his own honesty. "Women are too troublesome," he blurted as a lame conclusion instead.

"Hehe. I know we are," Kagura smiled at him. "But men still can't live without us and instead fall head over heels in-love with us. There's just no escaping it."

 _Well, she's not wrong._

* * *

They arrived at the Academy and everything Kagura saw there fascinated her. It was like bringing a child to a field trip even when he was sure she couldn't be more than a couple years younger than himself. They continued the word association game with physical objects, and Shikamaru had to seriously try hard not to judge her for some of her answers. _Like why was hemorrhoids her first thought when he showed her a kunai? Same with the tanto and the shuriken._ She also accused him of trying to put a curse on her when he showed her an explosive tag, and practically called him a devil worshipper when Iruka-sensei took the opportunity to ask him to demonstrate to his class his shadow-binding technique. She was very interested with the cloning jutsu, and clapped at every student who were able to successfully conjure a clone, and passionately encouraged those who couldn't. Her expressions were so open and unguarded without any pretense. It was fascinating to watch. Clearly, the girl wasn't familiar with ninjutsu, as everything seemed fresh to her. The Hokage-sama assumed as much. This made things more confusing. What part of the world did she exactly live in where there was no influence of ninjutsu? He didn't know such a place existed in the known map.

Classes at the academy eventually ended and Shikamaru and Kagura watched as the kids were either picked up by their parents or just ran off to the playground in gleeful noise.

"Bye, Kagura-neechan!" Moegi waved at her. She had easily made friends with the kids, and they seemed comfortable with her. She had cheered them on during the kunai-throwing session as well, and when they learned that she had amnesia, they were all eager to help her remember and re-teach her some things, and she had actively engaged them.

"Don't worry, Kagura-neechan, I don't know how to do it also!" one of the kids had consoled her when she tried to do the clone technique after listening to Iruka-sensei's lecture, and there wasn't even a poof or a whisper indicating she did anything with her chakra.

"What the hell is a chakra anyway?" she cried, and the kids positively felt sorry for her and attributed her ignorance to her amnesia.

Shikamaru regarded her now. Her face had an open risibility even when she was surrounded by a lot of things unknown and unfamiliar to her. So far, he has a good impression of her that he was comfortable enough to relax around her. He had thought he'd be more on edge and constantly looking over his shoulder, always ready to bind her shadow, but as far as things go, the only thing that he dreaded about her was the thought of impending dinner.

"The best way to live a full life is to be a kid, no matter what your age is," Kagura said to no one in particular as she continued to wave her goodbye, and for a moment, she didn't seem like a clueless kid at all. And then it happened. He heard her stomach groan, and he swallowed nervously as he anticipated her next words. "Shika-chan, I'm hungry."

* * *

They were walking to the village's business district for dinner, and Shikamaru was preparing to give her a solemn speech about his financial situation and how she was only allowed to spend this much for meals under his care, when they bumped into Asuma-sensei, Ino, and Chouji who looked like they were just coming in from their mission.

"Shikamaru! Long time no see!" Ino was waving at Shikamaru, but then stopped when she eyed Kagura who was walking beside him. "Huh? Who's that?" he heard her ask Chouji who just shrugged. She shot Asuma-sensei a questioning look, but he also didn't have an answer.

"Ah. Asuma-sensei, Ino, Chouji," Shikamaru greeted. "This is Kagura. She's new in town, and Hokage-sama personally put me in charge of her during her stay here."

"Is that so?" Ino brazenly scrutinized her from head to toe, making Kagura cross her arms over her chest as if to cover up a non-existing cleavage.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "Well, yes. She apparently lost her memories from an injury right when she got here, and now we're trying to figure out who she really is and where her home is." _At least, that's the abridged version of it._

"Ohhhhh... that sounds kind of sad," Chouji frowned and looked at Kagura with compassion. "Sorry, Kagura-san. I'm Chouji. I hope you get your memory back soon," he wiped off his hand that he was using to eat chips with before extending it to Kagura.

"Ahhhh! You're Shika-chan's friend!" Kagura smiled at him widely, remembering. She reached out and shook his hand amiably.

"Hey, I'm 'Shiiiika-chaaan's friend too, you know," Ino grouched, shooting her a sharp look. Shikamaru knew it wasn't because she was jealous of Kagura, but that she wasn't getting the same attention as Chouji was.

"Well, he never mentioned you," Kagura spat with a straight face, but before Ino could go violent on her, Kagura added with a dismissive wave of a hand. "Men are stupid like that. They forget the important things."

Ino blinked as she processed what Kagura said. "Hah! Finally! Someone who understands! Men are so stupid!" she exclaimed and then she and Kagura proceeded to high-five.

The three guys could only exchange glances of mixed relief, confusion and dread.

"I'm Ino," the blonde grabbed her shoulders. "If Shikamaru gives you any trouble, you come to me, alright? I'll knock some sense into him!" she assured.

"Mmm! Thank you, Ino-"

"Ah, Ino is just fine!" Ino stopped her before she could add an embarrassing suffix. Whenever someone called her Ino-chan, it reminded her of her dad's smothering affection.

"Ino," Kagura tried saying it, and the blond gave her approval with a smile.

"Sarutobi Asuma," Asuma-sensei decided to introduce himself then and nodded at Kagura.

"Asuma-sensei is our team captain," Shikamaru explained. "He's a jounin."

Kagura's eyes literally glittered and Shikamaru knew Kagura was most likely seeing Asuma-sensei as a god at that moment. "Nice to meet you Sarutobi-sensei! Please take care of me!" Kagura bowed low in reverence. Ever since their trip to the academy she had been quite vocal about her admiration of those who practiced ninjutsu. Asuma scratched his head and chuckled awkwardly.

"We were just about to submit our mission report and then pick you up for Yakiniku," Chouji informed.

"Yeah, Asuma-sensei is treating," said Ino, who turned to Asuma. "Sensei, it's okay if Kagura-chan comes too, right?" she gave him the puppy eyes. Shikamaru had a foreboding feeling the two women had miraculously kicked it off quite well and that he'd regret it in the future.

"Sure, sure, why not?" Asuma answered without thinking, and Shikamaru was scared for him paying for both Chouji and Kagura. Well, at least Shikamaru was safe for now.

"So, Shika-chan," Ino teased, wrapping an arm around her friend's neck. "Why don't you and Kagura-chan go ahead and reserve a table and we'll be there in a jiffy!"

"Hai, hai," Shikamaru answered without interest. "We'll go ahead then."

* * *

"I win! Hahahaha!" Kagura stood up victoriously, presenting her full stomach proudly, and tapping on the pile of plates she'd consumed while competing against Chouji on who can eat the most servings of yakiniku.

"You idiot!" Shikamaru gave her another knuckle to the head, and pulling her down to her seat. "The only reason you won is because Asuma-sensei ran out of money and couldn't buy more meat for Chouji! Now Asuma-sensei positively hates you for emptying his wallet!"

At that, Kagura straightened her back and Shikamaru knew he chose the right threat. Kagura was sweating bullets and when she turned to look at Asuma, she was already sobbing with snot dripping down her nose. _She's such a child._

"Asuma-sensei, forgive me! I'll work for what I ate! Don't hate me! I'll even sell my organs," she groveled towards Asuma, making him fidget awkwardly.

They were gaining some audience and Asuma did his best to hush her. "D-don't worry about it! I'm not angry, and I definitely don't hate you! It's okay already! It's not like you made me broke," he lied.

"You don't need my kidney?" she sniffled.

"No! That's not necessary-Uh, did you enjoy the yakiniku?" he laughed nervously.

"Mmhm," Kagura wiped her tears. "Are you sure it's okay?" she asked, suddeny shy.

"Absolutely," Asuma patted her head.

"If you're too soft on her, she'll just take advantage of you," Shikamaru warned.

Asuma shot him a look that said, _"What can I do?"_

"Asuma-sensei, thank you!" Kagura bowed her head to the floor.

"She's a handful, isn't she?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh, "You don't know half of it."

* * *

The walk back to the Intelligence Division was mostly Shikamaru lecturing Kagura on social propriety and healthy eating habits, and although Kagura looked like she wanted to protest a number of times, she surprisingly bit her tongue and listened to him.

"Will you report all of this to Hokage-anego?" she asked him in a tentative voice.

 _Oh. So this is what she's worried about. The hospitality talk._

"Every detail. It's protocol after all," he answered honestly. "Don't worry. We understand you'll have some difficulty adjusting and everything is new to you. I do want you to be yourself.." Shikamaru glanced at her then continued. "But we also have to think how our actions will affect other people. You understand this, don't you?" Shikamaru inwardly laughed at himself. He sounded like a father trying to give life lessons to his child.

"I understand," she answered. "Thank you, Shika-chan."

"Just call me Shikamaru, will you?" he insisted.

"Shikamaru? Hm. Shikamaru's too long. It's too troublesome," she answered. "I'll stick with Shika-chan _."_

 _Troublesome, huh?_ He grudgingly let go of his argument. "Shika-chan it is."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I just discovered how to make line breaks hahahahaha. Is anyone even reading this thing?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Decisions, Decisions**

There was a dull, monotonous hum in the severe-looking room where Inoichi and his Analysis Team were currently working on extracting information from Kagura's mind. The tension coiled around the room, and Shikamaru and Ino watched as Inoichi strained, standing over the encased and unconscious Kagura, his hand encompassing the top of her head where steam hissed and rolled. They've been at it for over a couple of hours now, and Shikamaru was getting increasingly uncomfortable for they were already bordering the limit where the human mind can take the strain of the Probing Jutsu before serious damage occurred to the subject's brain.

Inoichi swallowed hard. Bullets of sweat rolled down the side of his face as his brows furrowed more deeply.

"There it is again..." he gave a frustrated grunt. Mawashi who was inside Kagura's brain with him gave a sudden gasp of alarm and his whole body went taut with tension.

"Don't get near it!" Inoichi snapped. "Pull back, Mawashi! Pull back!"

The younger shinobi struggled, half-suffocating from the ordeal. "But... this... is where they're hidden..." Mawashi managed to grunt out through gritted teeth.

To his horror, however, Shikamaru noticed the blood that started oozing out from Kagura's nose, and he knew things could easily turn sinister at this point.

"Inoichi-san!" he warned, taking a step forward. Inoichi was aware of the situation, and after a heavy pause, he called out to Mawashi sharply, and then added, "That's enough. We're done! Everyone, withdraw."

The team efficiently pulled back from Kagura's mind, and with a deep sigh from mental depletion, Inoichi lifted his hand from the girl's head, and the probing ended. Kagura was released from the encasement and she slumped lifelessly into Inoichi's arms. Shikamaru and Ino quickly went to their side to assess the situation.

Shikamaru wiped the blood from Kagura's nose and chin and was relieved that the bleeding has stopped.

"Her pulse is steadying," Ino reported. She placed her hands on Kagura's temples and the soft green glow reflected on the girl's translucent face. "That was cutting it close, dad," she glanced up worriedly at her father who sighed his agreement. "She's intact, though, so that's a good thing. She'll experience a bit of nausea throughout the day, but she'll be alright."

"Thank goodness," Inoichi ran a hand through his forehead. He looked beat, and Ino smiled at him tenderly. Getting to observe her dad these past five days with Kagura's probing made her appreciate him more and pride surged in her heart for him.

"You should take a rest, dad. Me and Shikamaru will take it from here," she took the girl from her dad's arms and positioned her into Shikamaru's.

"Kagura," Shikamaru called to her softly, patting her cold, damp cheeks. He frowned when she didn't respond. The first couple days they did this, Kagura would wake up almost immediately after the jutsu was released and she'd be back to her jolly, annoying self in just a few minutes. The third day and yesterday, she didn't wake up immediately, but after Shikamaru would call her name, she'd at least open her eyes.

"Let's take her to the hospital," Ino prompted, and so pulling her body closer to his, Shikamaru lifted Kagura and followed Ino's lead.

* * *

"Shika-chan," Kagura shifted on her bed. Her head throbbed dangerously and her eyes had trouble focusing on Shikamaru who was sitting by her bedside, reading through a folder of files.

Shikamaru dropped the folder on his lap. "That was quite a long nap, Kagura," worry was in his voice and his gaze searched her face.

"Sorry," she sat up abruptly, and the motion made her sick. She gagged and cupped both hands to her mouth. Shikamaru pulled out a small bucket from under the bed and as soon as it was within her grasp, she heaved and threw up into it. Shikamaru silently held her hair back and rubbed her back until she had calmed down and the retching stopped. He pulled out a rubber band from his pocket, tied her hair up, and poured her a drink of water.

"Rinse your mouth," he instructed with a low voice. "Now, sip slowly," he continued, watching her quietly do as he says. He took the glass and the bucket from her and went to the corner table to retrieve some tissues for her.

"I'm sorry, Shika-chan," she whispered almost inaudibly. "I've been a lot of trouble to everyone."

Shikamaru paused, then pulled out the tissues from the drawer. He handed it to her but instead of wiping her mouth, she crumpled the tissues in the white-knuckled fists on her lap. Her head was bowed and Shikamaru couldn't see her face, but her tears dripped steadily, wetting her fists and the crumpled tissues.

Shikamaru slumped back on the chair beside her bed and awkwardly rubbed his neck. He didn't exactly know how to deal with crying girls, so he just leaned in, stretched his hand and tentatively patted her head in an attempt to comfort her. He cringed when it had the opposite effect of what he wanted, as Kagura began sobbing more loudly.

"Ka-kagura..." _This is so troublesome! What was he supposed to say?_

"Just say it. I'm such a draaaag," she wailed. "It's true. I'm so troublesome even if I don't want to be! What do I do, Shika-chan?"

Shikamaru exhaled deeply, and after a long pause, decided, "For starters, you can stop crying... crying doesn't suit you," he stood, grabbed the tissues from her and roughly wiped her whole face with it, tears, snot, and vomit water. She turned and looked at him with sad, puppy eyes of bright blue, her face flushed from crying, her lips quivering. She was really trying hard to rein it in. Shikamaru found himself mute and unmoving. He usually could calmly appraise and strategize for any situation, but at the moment, his head ran blank except for the look on her face and the tiny sounds she was making. Shikamaru panicked internally. He couldn't even hear what Kagura was telling him. He saw her lips move, but the words didn't register in his brain.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"Uhm, I said, did they at least find anything really helpful?"

Shikamaru managed to shake his head in the negative before collecting himself. "Well, Inoichi-san did find more clues. It seems your memories are deeply hidden and couldn't be coaxed out even by our jutsu... they tried to delve deeper today... and that's why you're here on a hospital bed."

Kagura seemed to ponder on this. "Maybe tomorrow they can go even more deeper... if I end up like this again, I'll deal with it."

Shikamaru groaned his protest. He hated this idea. He knew that the Hokage-sama also had this same idea in mind, but it just didn't sit right with him. "That's not an option," he replied with a clipped tone.

It was at that moment when the door opened and Ino came in with a soft knock on the door. She greeted Kagura and quickly examined her before turning to Shikamaru. "The Hokage wants to see us," she informed.

The shadow used nodded and glanced at Kagura. "I'll have some food delivered for you. I'll drop in later in the afternoon, so rest well."

"Uhm! Can I rest at Gin-chan's room?" Kagura requested. He had been transferred to the hospital after the successful surgeries and Kagura had been allowed to visit him since then. He hasn't regained consciousness yet, and was still hooked up to life support.

"I guess that's alright," Ino answered. "We'll have the nurses assist you, okay, Kagura-chan? We have to go now, but take it easy."

Kagura nodded and looked at both of them with gratitude. "Thank you for taking care of me," she bowed as they left.

* * *

"We can't keep doing this," Shikamaru finally broke the silence. Tsunade had been quietly reading the Analysis Team's report, looking very dissatisfied. She exhaled loudly before lifting her eyes back to Shikamaru, Inoichi, and Ino.

"What do you think, Inoichi?" she asked.

"As I've mentioned in the report, it doesn't seem to be a blocking jutsu. In fact, after five days, I am almost positive that there are no traces of any kind of jutsu done on this girl's mind from the day she was born. It's very difficult to explain in words, but the memories seem to be hidden in another dimension in her head. Whenever we try to approach it, it feels like getting sucked into a black hole. However, some of the memories spill almost randomly, but we can't make sense of a lot out of it. Most of it is auditory. Voices of people she must've known before. We've recorded every detail."

Tsunade went back into thoughtful silence. "And her health?" she turned to Ino.

"She's coping remarkably well..." Ino started, her voice hinting her hesitation.

"But?"

"But... I'd have to agree with Shikamaru. She has a strong mind, but she's been subjected to this for five days now, shishou. Physically, she's almost at a hundred percent recovery from her injuries, but the mental strain might be too much. As it is, the probing technique we use is designed for the Torture and Interrogation Division. It is forceful and currently has little to no structure to guarantee the subject's safety in the case of any mishap."

Inoichi nodded gravely. "It's not a friendly technique," he added.

"I hear you," said Tsunade, tapping on her table as she processed her thoughts. "Shikamaru," Tsunade finally addressed the increasingly irritated chuunin. "Everything hinges on whether or not you think you can guarantee that Kagura does not pose any threat to the village and its citizens. No. I don't want you to answer me now. I'll have you re-read everything again and answer me tomorrow. I also want you to come up with a strategy on how we can integrate her, and possibly Gin-chan into the community if you decide that she's safe. Otherwise, I need you to come up with an approach on how to contain the situation so we can either detain them or relocate them far from the village."

Shikamaru's lips hardened. He understood where the Hokage was coming from and he also understood the amount of responsibility he now has in deciding a course of action. However, he is thankful that he had a say on what happens to Kagura. "Understood," he answered.

* * *

Later that afternoon, just before the first traces of the sunset, Shikamaru found Kagura asleep on a chair with her head cradled in both arms and drooling all over the bed where this Gin-chan lay unmoving. He smiled and shook his head before moving her shoulders to wake her.

"Kagura, are you hungry?" he asked when she was starting to wake up.

"Mmhm," she answered, blinking and wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her white kimono.

"Good, it's Sunday today so my mom is cooking up a feast. You're having dinner with us," he told her. He didn't know why he felt nervous just saying it, or why it should bother him to have her in his home, but it did. For one thing, he was nervous that Kagura would end up destroying something inside his parents' house and having his mom complain about it would be too troublesome. Another reason would be that Kagura might feel uncomfortable or overwhelmed or both, and having his mom complain about it is also troublesome. But he'd been thinking about this for a few days now. Every time he ate at home and had a home-cooked meal together with family, he'd worry about Kagura eating delivery food by herself inside that gray and lifeless holding room, and he'd think about how nice it would be for her to enjoy a meal with family.

"Really?" Kagura gasped excitedly. "I'm meeting your family for the first time! Ah. I kinda feel nervous. What do I wear? Is this okay?" she stood up and straightened her shabby kimono.

Shikamaru chuckled at that. _So even Kagura can feel nervous._ That's fine. It's nothing fancy. We're just having dinner with family. Ready?"

Kagura nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, lemme just say goodnight to Gin-chan." she tiptoed and placed a gentle kiss on the unconscious man's forehead. She brushed his hair a little with her fingers and lightly traced the burn mark on the upper left side of his face. "Get well soon, Gin-chan, whoever you are," she squeezed two fingers on his hand and said goodnight.

* * *

Kagura hummed happily and walked and swayed beside Shikamaru with her hands clasped behind her back. It put Shikamaru in a good mood whenever she was like this, not actively annoying him or worrying him or embarrassing him, but just being comfortably contented and happy beside him. She'd been under his care for a week now and it felt like a roller coaster ride. He learned a lot about her, at least what can be learned without her past memories. Like, how she couldn't handle the sun very well. One day, while they were continuing their Konoha tour, she just hit the pavement facedown, looking exhausted, her skin burning up with sunstroke. The next day, he brought a parasol for her. He also noted how she liked to be helpful, but that she was also extremely clumsy. Kids and babies love her and she liked playing around with them whenever she can, and she went out of her way to assist the elderly. However, her sharp tongue and crass behavior usually got her into trouble, especially with the parents. All in all, she both has a sweet silly innocence as well as the debased personality of an old man. What really bothered Shikamaru, though, was his discovery of her unbelievable physical strength. She carried heavy objects like a cinch and had easily stopped a furious Chouji in human boulder mode after she "accidentally" called him a fatty. Although it scraped her hands and part of her face, Kagura still stopped Chouji with her bare hands, leaving Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino dumbfounded. This was his only major concern about letting her stay in the village. If she uses her strength recklessly and without restraint, she'd end up causing destruction. He'd have to get Gai-sensei to appraise her as soon as he gets back from his mission.

The sun had already set when they arrived at the Nara family's manor. It looked somber and simple from the outside, but Kagura stilled whoa'd when they arrived. "It's big!" she exclaimed. "Are you sure I look okay? Shika-chan.."

Shikamaru placed a hand on her head to get her attention. The words died in her mouth and she looked at him questioningly. He had thought about warning her about being crass and overeating and behaving like the usual dummy that she is, but he digressed with a smile. "Just be yourself, and have fun tonight, okay?"

Her eyes practically twinkled. "Shika-chan, you're the best!" she flung herself towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. Shikamaru was taken aback, and for a moment, he didn't know where to place his hands. He opted for the usual ruffling of her hair. She giggled happily, and for some reason, that made him forget how to breathe.

"Okay, already!" he croaked after a while, shifting on his feet, wondering how he could untangle himself from the embrace. It's not that he was opposed to it. Actually, he rather liked the feel of it. But to be honest, he just didn't know what to do with it. "Let's not keep them waiting, Kagura."

Kagura let him go at that and then stepped to go behind Shikamaru. "You go first," she had that embarrassed smile on her face and he just shook his head and walked through the gate with Kagura lugging behind him.

Dinner was surprisingly lighthearted and almost uneventful. Shikaku made his usual jokes and banter, and Yoshino would rebuke him. Kagura had a stupid smile plastered on her face throughout the evening and was mostly content just watching all the family interaction. Shikaku's younger sister was also there to visit with her husband and 2-week old baby, and they were particularly interested and worried about Kagura.

"You poor thing..." Shiori, Shikaku's sister cooed at Kagura.

"Ah. Uhm, it's really okay, I have nothing to complain about.. uhm... everyone's been so nice...uhm," Kagura fidgeted. It was amusing for Shikamaru to watch this side of Kagura, shy and self-conscious as she answered all their questions.

"You seem like a good kid, Kagura," Shikaku concluded. "I won't mind having you come over again for dinner."

Kagura teared up at that. Wiping her tears with the kimono sleeve, she thanked Shikaku and the whole family.

After helping clean up dinner, Shikamaru led Kagura to his room.

"Sit anywhere," he said as he shuffled around his drawers and cabinets. He pulled out a few items and threw them on the bed. Kagura looked around and perused his room.

"Is this where you grew up?" she asked. There were shelves of books and scrolls and a study table with notebooks and sheets of paper. There was a shogi table by the window, and a small plant by the alarm clock.

"Yep," he answered without looking as he continued to rummage through his things. "Ah. Found it," he pulled out a pair of black boots from a box. "These boots are already used, but they're very comfortable, and I think they're just about your size... try them on," he handed them to her. Kagura sat gingerly on his bed and slipped her feet into the boots.

"They really are comfy," she observed.

"They're yours. And these were some of my old clothes. I don't know if they will fit you, but you can use them for now before we get you better ones," he said as he carefully folded and packed them in a box for her.

Kagura fell silent. Too silent for Shikamaru's comfort. "Is something wrong?" he implored with a tentative voice.

"Shika-chan... why are you so nice to me?" she said in soft whispers.

"Hmm," Shikamaru deliberated upon the answer himself. "It's just the right thing to do, I guess," is what he came up with.

Kagura chuckled softly. "Hokage-anego was right, you know," she said, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"About?"

"She told me plain was the farthest thing you can ever be, and she was right. Oi. Don't give me that look, I'm being totally serious here."

"That's... so very uncharacteristic of you," he managed to say slowly. "Thanks?" In reality, the internal panic had set in again and Shikamaru groped for words.

"What. I won't say it again, if that's what you want," Kagura looked at him smugly. "Anyway, I owe Shika-chan so much now! I should at least know how to say nice things, every now and then to make it even."

"Why you..."

"Hehe! Thank you! I'm just really glad this is where I ended up in. Sometimes I think about what would have happened if me and Gin-chan didn't end up in Konoha. We'd both be dead by now. And the more I stay here, the more I want to give back to Konoha... so, I've been thinking what I should do so I can be useful."

Shikamaru sat on the bed beside her. He weighed her heart and decided Konoha could be a good home for her and that she could really learn to treasure Konoha as her home. Casting her away as an option would be a huge mistake, and personal feelings aside, he believed that it was safest for both Kagura and Konoha for her to stay here.

"Don't worry, Kagura. We'll figure something out for you..." he told her with determination. He knew what he would answer the Hokage tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Hospital Bills Cost an Arm and a Leg and a Bit of Sympathy (Part 1)**

"Naru-ah, machigai, I meant, Kagura-chan!" the old man Kosuke, the eternal genin and currently in-charge of the Hokage Rock clean-up bellowed from 400-meters above sea level. He leaned over the suspended platform, trying to get the orange-headed girl's attention from the other side of the mountain. Apparently, there had been an avian epidemic that was causing the birds that nested near Hokage Rock to diarrhea everywhere. This resulted in the carved Hokage images to be literally shitfaced with bird diarrhea, and the view was not at all pretty and was keeping potential clients in foul moods. And since Konoha was shorthanded of available shinobi, they opened up the clean-up job even to civilians. Nobody else signed up for it except for Kagura, who at this point was already pretty well-known around Konoha to accept a plethora of odd jobs to earn extra money.

"Gin-chan better be an amazing person... I'm cleaning up shit for him, and I'm even being shat on," she murmured detachedly as another bird flew over her with a steady drizzle of watery poo. The bird cawed tauntingly, almost happily overhead, and at that, Kagura popped a vein on her forehead and snapped. She broke her mop in half and belligerently pumped her fists in the air. "I'm gonna kill you, you shitty bird! I know where you live! I'm gonna make you regret you had an asshole to poop from!" she stomped her feet on the swaying platform, making Kosuke who was watching the whole affair wince uncomfortably.

"Ah, Kagura-chan!" Kosuke called to her again. It was about time for lunch break, but it was no use. Kagura was too preoccupied with being annoyed. And to make matters even worse, he saw the bird circle back to Kagura and try to drop her another froth of diarrhea. Kagura had sidestepped efficiently and the bomb missed. She laughed maniacally and aimed half of the broken mop towards the sky like a javelin. Kosuke was even thoroughly impressed at the speed and power of the throw, although the aim was a bit off and missed the pestilential bird altogether. This was starting to amuse him, so he decided to sit down and watch a bit. He pulled out a packed sandwich from his kimono, said his "itadakimasu" and started eating in leisure, not even bothered by the slimy excrement that surrounded him. He was just thinking about why Kagura reminded him so much of that kid Naruto, when things started going south for Kagura, effectively explaining the connection for Kosuke. In Kagura's attempt to evade another onslaught of loose bowels, she had slipped and landed hard on the edge of the suspended platform, making it tilt sixty degrees. With the help of the gooey poo, she easily slipped off the platform and started sliding off of Hashirama Senju's slime-covered nose. Kosuke choked in the middle of swallowing his sandwich as he watched her helplessly struggle from falling off the face of the first Hokage. Right before Kagura lost any sort of traction, she pulled her fist back and forcibly punched a hole on the tip of Hashirama's nose, giving her an effective handhold, and leaving a crater and cracks everywhere. All color left Kosuke's face.

"Naru-ah,machigai, Kaaaguuuraaaa-chaaan!" he bellowed with all the breath in his lungs, and this time, he not only caught Kagura's attention but a good half of Konoha, who was now staring at the disfigured image of the Shodaime.

* * *

"Kagura," the Godaime's voice had a bit of a forced lilt into it. It was the tone grownups used when they were pissed off with a child but couldn't exactly go off murdering them. Kagura had retreated into a dark corner in the Hokage's office and had been reduced into a ball of sobbing depression. Even the air around her figuratively and literally smelled like the dumps. She was still covered in bird shit, and after the damage she had caused the Hokage Rock, she was in trouble of getting fired from her job again. Dismally, it seems she also had to foot part of the bill for the repairs. She flinched at the Hokage's voice and hugged her knees tighter.

"I..I.. just need..a time machine, that's all," she stuttered absently.

Tsunade had mixed emotions over this. A few weeks ago, it was decided that Kagura and Gin-chan would stay in Konoha indefinitely in contingence to any factor that could arise in the future. Shikamaru had pulled a lot of strings and untiringly advocated for the two enigmas that crash-landed into Konoha. He had petitioned that Kagura be taken out of the holding room and transferred to a tiny apartment he had found for her just beside the Yamanaka Flowershop. With Inoichi's backing, he also convinced Tsunade to cancel the probing sessions and let Kagura's memories surface naturally. He also arranged for Gin-chan to be able to stay at the Konoha Hospital and receive all necessary medical attention. He had signed as a guarantor for every expense until Kagura found a stable job to pay him back and cover her own living expenses. However, it seems that Kagura has had a lot of trouble easing into Konoha life. Tsunade looked down on her file again and despairingly noted that she had been fired from ten jobs in the last three weeks, and had accumulated some debts due to damages she's incurred in some of these establishments. It amazed Tsunade how this tiny girl could be so devastatingly clumsy and heavy-handed while being diligent and enthusiastic with her work. It felt like having another sort of Naruto in her care.

"Am I fired, Anego-sama?" Kagura mumbled in a small, sobbing voice.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, if Kagura-chan gets fired, there's no one else to help me finish up the cleanup," Kosuke defended. "It's all just an unfortunate accident. The birds were irrationally ornery. It could have happened to anyone. I'm just thankful no one got seriously hurt."

"Not _anyone_ could have punched a whole on solid rock, Kosuke-san," Tsunade sighed. "What is up with that heinous strength anyway, huh, Kagura? If you can't control it, people will start getting scared of you, you know."

Shizune who was standing beside the Godaime rolled her eyes. "Sounds very familiar to me..." she mumbled.

"Haaahh? You saying something?" Tsunade glared at her, effectively shutting her up. Kagura, on the other hand, started drawing invisible circles on the floor. Tusnade's mood yielded. She glanced outside her window where her grandfather's effigy was missing a nose and was still half-covered in bird shit. "Fine. You're not fired, Kagura. You can go back to clearing up the Hokage Rock. I want it sparkling clean, got it? And Kagura, you have to pull yourself together. Shikamaru's not always here to cover for you. You can't keep messing up."

"I can handle things just fine on my own, though! I don't want Shika-chan to cover for me, and he doesn't need to feel sorry for me!" Kagura spat petulantly and pouted. She had been feeling overly guilty that Shikamaru had to go through all the trouble of making things work for her, but that all her efforts weren't exactly helping and were just giving him more trouble. It sucked to be sticking out in the village like a sore thumb and that she couldn't seem to be good at doing anything. She broke plates and cups at her first job as a dishwasher in Yakiniku Q, couldn't exactly follow directions and always got lost as a delivery girl for Ichiraku Ramen, and the dangos she made at her third job ended up rock-solid and inedible. _Was she really this useless even before she lost her memories? What kind of curse is this?_

"What's this whining about, huh? Who doesn't need to feel sorry for who?" Shikamaru's voice suddenly filled the room. He had entered through the front door unnoticed with Temari at his side. He had been away on a two-week mission in Sunagakure by Gaara's request and Kagura shuddered as she felt his eyes bore into her.

"Oh, Shikamau, you're back. Temari-san," Tsunade greeted. "We were just finishing up this talk. How was Suna?"

Shikamaru didn't answer the Hokage but instead continued to stare fixedly at the huddled form of Kagura who refused to even acknowledge his arrival. He noticed the bird poo all over her hair and clothes. She was wearing his old shirt and shorts and the black boots he gave her. Her face was buried under her arms and the gloom that surrounded her was almost tangible.

"What happened this time?" he asked in a deadpan voice. The room fell silent. Even Kosuke stared up the ceiling and scratched his nose. Shikamaru turned to look out the window towards the Hokage Rock. "Hashirama Senju's nose. Was that you?" he lifted an eyebrow at her. When Kagura flinched, a badly withheld snicker escaped Shikamaru's lips, which he followed quickly with a faked cough.

"It's not funny!" Kagura spat, snapping her head to glare at him, a quick flame leaping in her bright blue eyes, giving Shikamaru a start. She had stood up with clenched fists. Shikamaru's gaze went towards the simplified Nara family crest printed in the middle of his old shirt that she was now wearing.

"You idiot. Have you been wrecking Konoha while wearing our family crest?" he took on a scolding tone.

Kagura looked down on her shirt, and with a mix of embarrassment and anger twisted on her face, she quickly gave him a cold glare before tearing the shirt off her head and throwing it at him, leaving her in a flimsy undergarment.

"Baka! Put your shirt back on! Or do you want to go to jail for indecent behavior?!" he stormed towards her and forced the shirt back onto her. It was inside out and her arms didn't go through the armholes, but Shikamaru was content that she was decently covered. "You're upset enough to walk around naked? Have you lost your mind?" he towered over her while she vigorously avoided looking at his eyes.

"Enough you two," Tsunade chimed in, breaking the tension. "Kosuke-san, you can leave with Kagura-chan now and continue with the clean-up. Try not to make any further damage. The repairs are gonna cost a fortune."

"Put it on my tab. You can deduct it from my next salary," Shikamaru broke in without blinking.

Kagura grunted in frustration and stomped. "I don't need you to do that! I don't want you to do that!"

"Well, I'm sorry you had to destroy the Shodaime's nose and that I want to pay for it," Shikamaru looked at her squarely.

"But why? Ugh! You're an idiot, Shika-chan! Fine, did you want my body as repayment? Is that why you're always doing this? Fine then. I'll be waiting in your room tonight then! Let me just finish cleaning up shit from dead men's faces! You can enjoy my feces-covered body later, you pervert," she stormed out the room in a rampage.

"What? No! Oi! Kagura! Wait-Kagura!" Shikamaru shouted after her but she was gone. Kosuke followed after her, waving his leave awkwardly at Tsunade. "Dammit! How does she even come up with these ideas?! And I'm the pervert?!" Shikamaru flared. "Argh. Absolutely troublesome! That girl drives me insane."

"Same," Tsunade just sighed. "So, how was Suna?"

* * *

Later that night, after his mission debriefing and after settling Temari at a suitable inn, Shikamaru knocked on Kagura's door again, to which she answered again, "Go away."

"Kagura, we need to talk," he explained.

"Why? You didn't actually believe I was gonna pay you with my body, did you?" she answered sarcastically.

"You're unbelievable. Tsk, Just listen, okay? I'm leaving for another mission in two days and I need your help concerning a family matter. If you're really upset about earlier, you can pay me back by helping me on this one."

There was a pause on the other side of the door. "You need my help?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, so open up and talk to me properly, will you?"

The door creaked open and Kagura peered through the gap. "What do you need help with? This better not be a sham."

"Step out the door, I need to show you something first," Shikamaru answered instead. When she furrowed her brows and hesitated, Shikamaru pulled the door open and yanked Kagura out from the doorway. He quickly locked her door and grabbing her hand, he started walking briskly, dragging her with him.

"Oi, where are we going?" she asked but didn't resist his grasp.

"Just wait, you'll see in a bit," he said, slowing down his pace. He was still holding her hand in his, and he was beginning to be aware of how small and soft it was. Shikamaru swallowed involuntarily. It wasn't the time to be noticing troublesome things like that. Kagura, however, didn't seem to mind so he didn't let go until they've climbed up the hill and arrived at his favorite spot for watching clouds.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking around as soon as he let go of her hand. "You're not up to something fishy, are you?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"You're too much. Sit down," he said, settling on the grass himself. After a bit of misgiving, Kagura sat down a couple of feet from Shikamaru and easing into the peaceful silence, her face softened. _He wasn't angry at her_ , she observed. He had that calculated and determined look on his face, staring out into the evening sky, but he wasn't a bit angry or irritated. A brewing storm of emotions began to tighten in Kagura's chest. She had been in Konoha for over a month now and she was still confused as ever. Shikamaru was everything she wasn't at the moment, sure of himself and at home in this village.

"Kagura, do you really not remember how you got here?" he asked without looking at her. She motioned her head "no", not trusting her voice to speak. "This is where I first saw you, Kagura," Shikamaru continued. "At least, this is where I saw how you came into Konoha."

"Here?" her eyes widened with curiosity. She looked around and as if reading her thoughts, Shikamaru pointed to the sky. "There."

Kagura followed his finger with her eyes. "Huh? Up there? I don't understand."

"Kagura, you fell from the heavens," he said, glancing at her fondly and giving her a sideways smile. "It was the most spectacular thing I've ever seen. The sky was so beautiful that night with thousands of stars, and it just opened up and this bright blue meteorite came blazing towards Konoha. Destroyed the whole gate over there," he pointed to the crash site. "When I got there, instead of a fallen rock, there was you and Gin-chan struggling to stay alive. He had his arms wrapped around you protectively and he covered you with his body, and that was why he received most of the damage from the impact of falling from that height. You aren't from Konoha, Kagura. You probably aren't even from anywhere near here. I've been thinking about it a lot, but it might be possible that you're not even from this world. But that's not sensible, you see.. but so is how you came crashing here from a black hole in the sky."

Kagura's mind raced. Her eyes increasingly dilated with shock and with the gnawing sensation that what Shikamaru had just said was true, and she suddenly felt hot and cold and unable to breathe. She clenched her fist on her heavy chest as she stared at the expanse of the evening sky through tear-filled eyes. She thought she could feel the burn on her skin, and the sudden sense of plunging down to her death. There was Gin-chan's silver hair violently snapping in the wind, his deep voice telling her to hold onto him. There was a blue and white flame engulfing them as stars and galaxies swirled past them. Kagura panicked and started to heave.

"Kagura!" she could hear Shikamaru's voice but it sounded so far away. "Kagura, calm down," he entreated, but the sensation of falling was still there, and his voice was fading at a distance. And when Kagura finally thought her heart would break from dread and terror, she was suddenly back on earth, planted firmly on the ground, no longer falling, no longer burning, no longer dragging Gin-chan to his death. Instead, there was a comfortable warmth wrapped around her, a strong but steady heartbeat drumming into her ears, and a sense of peace spreading throughout her body. "It's alright. You're safe now," Shikamaru's voice was back and although it was a whisper, she could hear it loud and clear in her ears. She released a shaky breath and slowly came to her senses. Her eyes widened anew when she realized the warmth around her was Shikamaru enveloping her in a tight embrace, her small body easily sheltered in his, and that her heart was slowly easing into the rhythm of his own steady heartbeat. It felt so comfortable and reassuring that Kagura found herself able to breathe again even through the heaviness in her heart that was also starting to ease up. Her face was against Shikamaru's chest, and she found she liked how he smelled, like sweet earth and faint manly musk. He was still in his chuunin uniform from his mission in Suna, and Kagura caught the smell of the dry desert on him. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. After a short while, she felt the rhythm of his heartbeat change tempo and it was curiously starting to race.

"Ah, well," Shikamaru stammered above her. "Feeling better now?" he said, peeling her off his chest.

She blinked at him, wiped away stray tears, and nodded. "I remember it. Falling from the sky," she confessed. "I don't know why we were falling or how we ended up like that. And I still can't remember anything else, but I remember falling. I remember waking up and Gin-chan was a mess and you were there and Sakura-chan and Anego-sama."

"That's good that you're remembering things. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but I have a reason why I'm telling you now," he lowered his brows as if thinking of how to deliver his next words. Kagura waited patiently. "Hm. After you crash-landed, we were directed to keep your circumstances under wraps. Until we figured out where you really came from and who you were, we didn't want to cause any commotion because of the bizarre way you came into the village. But, somehow, word got around, and people are starting to talk."

"Starting to talk about what?" Kagura's head tilted to the side.

"That you came from that black hole. It's a drag, but people in this village love to wag their tongues and jump into unsavory conclusions sometimes."

"What do you mean?" her brows started to furrow, but Shikamaru decided it was best to tell her.

"Some of the people in the village are starting to get uneasy about your presence here. It's really silly but they think it's bad omen to have a fallen _'being'_ walking around Konoha. Some even think you're from an enemy village, and some venture that you're a celestial being here to bring destruction. It doesn't help that you've been causing a bit of a stir because of some trouble at work. You have to forgive them, people had been paranoid around here. Sometimes understandably so, but most times, irrationally. I've seen it happen a lot of times," his mind brought back memories of Naruto from when they were younger.

"Me and Gin-chan... are not wanted here?" there was a stab of helpless heartache in Kagura's voice.

"That's not what I said," Shikamaru shifted. "But Konoha has issues. I love this village, and I think it's great and exceptional, and can easily be called home, it's just that it has a hard time accepting anything that it doesn't understand or doesn't fit its mold, and I'm sick of it."

Kagura's breath caught and she lifted her eyes to meet his. "That explains it..." she whispered.

"Explains what?"

"Why a lot of the kids don't come near me anymore... and why some people try to avoid me," a couple tears unwittingly rolled down her cheeks as she smiled and laughed softly. "Thank goodness. I thought it was all because they thought I was useless and a bother."

Shikamaru started then chuckled lightly. He wasn't aware that she was already feeling the onset of the cold shoulders, and now she was somehow happy about being misunderstood not because of what she did, but because of something she couldn't control.

"But Shika-chan," she turned to him seriously. "Then, isn't it really burdensome to you and the Nara that you're always covering for me? Doesn't that hurt your reputation? How about your clan? Won't I drag you down if you keep getting involved with me and Gin-chan?"

"Dummy. The Nara Clan is not that fragile," he smirked. "Besides, what use is being a Nara if we can't throw our weight around once in a while to make a difference in this town? To be honest, we've been overly slack..." he trailed off.

Kagura was staring up at him, her blue eyes dawning understanding. "So... paying for my debts, even personally apologizing to people because of my mistakes, and even making me wear your clothes with this..." she whispered, pointing at the Nara family crest on her shirt. She was beginning to understand. Without Shikamaru casting his shadow over her, she and Gin-chan never stood a chance. The powerful clans in the village didn't bother them even with their questionable origins because of Shikamaru's family's rapport, especially with the Akimichi and Yamanaka Clans. People forgave her blunders because they had the assurance that the Nara would cover the damages if she couldn't. And she was able to walk around town unmolested because she was always wearing a symbol that served as a hedge around her.

"But this doesn't feel right!" Kagura protested. "How can I be happy with this? I'm being such a burden to you! You shouldn't have to do all of this! Or do you really think I'm so weak and useless that I won't be able to handle any of it without you? I know I'm a mess and everything I touch seems to always turn into shit, but at least I won't feel so guilty about letting you down all the time!"

Shikamaru gave a small groan and rubbed the back of his neck. "Kagura... Listen. This isn't just about you. I know. I know how you should be feeling. I know I'm giving you a hard time. It's not pleasant to always be feeling helpless and always having to receive help from others. But this isn't exactly charity. I'm just sick of how the village acts like this, letting paranoia get the best of everyone, brewing hate from the inside, and hate never breeds anything good. I've seen it happen so many times. You know, I've dreamt about living the most uneventful life without any bother or conflict. That would've been the life for me. But the way things are now, I don't even have the liberty to choose that path, not if nothing changes around here. It's troublesome, but since I'm the next leader of my clan, one day I'll have to be married and have kids. And, uhh..." he paused, a slight blush gracing his features. Kagura's full attention was on him now, drinking in his words, her eyes piercing his. "Uhh, well, I think about it, and I'd like to help build a future for my children where they can choose to live an uneventful life if that's what they want." he fake-coughed. _Why was he even opening up this much to Kagura?_

He glanced at her. She had fallen into a deep and thoughtful silence, still watching him, considering him and his words. "If anyone can make it happen, you can, Shika-chan," she finally decided.

He shook his head. "I'm not trying to be a hero, here. And it's not something that can be done by one person alone. I'll need all the help I can get. So, do me this favor, Kagura, allow me to selfishly use you to bring some sense into this village. I know it might take some time, but you'll get your act together and prove them wrong. You're not here to bring bad luck or to cause havoc. I mean, how can something so beautiful as a shooting star be bad luck?"

Kagura blinked. "Oi. Did you just call me beautiful?"

"You're pretty sharp when you want to be, aren't you?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I was talking about-forget it."

"I know, I know, the meteorite," she stuck out her tongue, and it relieved him to see the mirth back in her eyes. "But your beautiful shooting star did destroy that whole gate upon entry. Maybe they're not completely wrong," she pursed her lips to the side.

"Maybe," Shikamaru mused. "But you see, after you destroyed that gate, it had been improved upon. It's sturdier now and won't be easily destroyed next time something falls from the sky. The way I see it, sometimes, things have to be destroyed for them to be rebuilt better."

"That's pretty deep," Kagura snorted. "But it still doesn't feel right to me... I keep owing you so much."

"Bear with it," Shikamaru's mouth had the faintest hint of a smile. "Until the day you can stand on your own feet and remember who you really are and where your home is, or until you find your place here and no one can doubt that you're a daughter of Konoha. Either way, when that day comes, you would have already repaid me in full. Until then, I'll carry the burden of every mistake you make. And your irresponsibility will be my responsibility."

There was a heavy pause as Kagura weighed the gravity of his words. "And I can't change your mind?" she searched his face.

"There's no changing my mind," he answered with determination.

"Well... you're betting a whole lot on me, you know," she rubbed her nose, a mild look of concern overtaking her countenance.

"Don't worry, you won't be carrying the load by yourself. You're not the only one I'm betting on. There's another one like you. He was born here in this village but was always an outcast. He's been working really hard for everyone to acknowledge him. He's away to train right now, but I'm betting a whole lot on him too."

"Mm, Naruto?" Kagura's eyes showed a sudden gleam of insight.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?" Shikamaru was startled.

"Hehe, the ojisan at Ichiraku talk about him a lot," Kagura grinned. "I hear he's had to go through quite a bit. Uhm, so, Shika-chan, I've decided."

"Hm?"

"I'll be part of your dream. I'll help you make your dream come true, so please have a little more patience with me, okay?" she folded her hands together in a pleading gesture and beamed. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile back, the sweet goofiness in her was already eclipsing whatever frustration or misgiving she had earlier. She was complicated and simple at the same time. He reached out his hand and ruffled her hair as a reply. She giggled a bit before standing up, her eyes shining with a new fire of great purpose. "Ho! For your children's future lackluster life!" she pumped her fist in the air.

"See here.. that was very poorly worded..." He dropped his head into his palm but then resigned to let her call it whatever she wanted.

"Shika-chan," she swayed in the evening breeze. "When you said you needed help regarding a family matter, I didn't think it was gonna be about your future family," she glanced back at him. "You realize you'd have to actually find a woman first who'd wanna make babies with you, right? I think you need a lot of help in that department too. Hehe."

 _How can she make any conversation instantly suspect and embarrassing?_ Shikamaru expertly swerved from the comment. "Ah. Actually, that wasn't exactly the favor I was telling you about before we came here."

"Oh? It's something else?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah.. well, actually, it's a bit bothersome, but my mom is going on a week trip to Mount Yutaka. There are medicinal plants there that only grow during this season out of the year, and she wanted to go there personally to stock up on supplies. It's not the safest trek and there are bandits in that area during this time of the year... but my mom has this stubborn pride of a shinobi and she thinks she's a strong independent woman and wouldn't let us hire a chuunin or even a genin to accompany her. It would really make us feel more at ease if she's traveling with someone."

"You want me to go with your mom on a hiking trip?" Kagura was making sure she was getting it right.

"Mmhm. If I ask her to take you with her as an apprentice, she won't refuse it. She'd love lecturing you on medicinal plants and good housekeeping and her other hobbies, but you'll actually be there to make the trip as comfortable and secure for her as possible. Can you handle it?"

"Easy-peasy," Kagura smirked at him. "I'll make sure she gets back safe and sound even if it costs me an arm and a leg."


End file.
